ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Guimauve
http://www.ffxiah.com/item.php?id=19247 Some dude says this guy drops Savant's Treatise. Anyone care to confirm? --Josephpate 04:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I was the one who posted that it drops Savant's Treatise. We killed it last night looking for Clout Boots and ended up getting both items to drop. If I can get a screenshot from a linkshell friend I'll post it as proof. --Khellendros 00:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Proof would be nice, but for now I'm mainly interested in how difficult the fight was. Are you the Guy on BG that said you fought it w/ 12 ppl? Do you think it could be low-manned? Do melee or Mage do better on this? PLD tank or NIN tank? Does he hit hard? Does he cast strong nukes? I've been waiting for this item from day 1 and am eager to get ppl together for it but they are unsure if they can handle it. --Josephpate 02:15, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Single Blizz4 with 110 INT and +38 MAB (not including trait(s) (SCH80/RDM40)) with Iceday + Hailstorm did 1478 dmg. No way of knowing if it was a partial resist, but I doubt it was. Nuke took maybe 5% of his total HP was able to escape because he stops to cast. He seems just like an upgraded pudding with annoying AoEs. --Josephpate 04:24, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually that may have been 117 INT I only checked my stats after I had left abyssea and hailstorm had worn off by then. --Josephpate 21:49, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm not the one who posted on BG about it, but we'd gone in as a linkshell in hopes of just wandering about to do various NMs that night... We had about 12 people I believe. Was really easy, just needed to stun spells. We only had 2 BLMs but melees did pretty good damage overall since it dropped incredibly fast. --Khellendros 22:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone confirm that this guy is up? He hasn't been up on Lakshmi for weeks now, and I check regularly. --Josephpate 23:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It's a lottery pop from the Licorice flan mobs in that area. My LS has spawned it this way several times.--Squishythefish 01:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Is there a particular placeholder? did you kill the Licorice near fistule? Or the ones near the leeches? how often does he pop? every 30 minutes? --Josephpate 22:43, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Unsure of respawn time but I found the place holders, its actually two mobs but only one can be up at any given time. Edited the info into the main page. Guimauve always spawned in the west camp for me regardless of which PH I killed. --Orodreth 09:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) What the hell does your PH edit even mean? Please edit it using sensible english or explain it here and someone can edit it for you.--Leonstrife 07:19, October 15, 2010 (UTC) PH info Ok Ill spell it out for you... There are 11 Licorice in the game files but only 10 can be up at the same time. 9 if Guimauve is up. Two of the Licorice share spawn window together with Guimauve which means only one of these can be up simultaniously. The road going through the midle of Licorice camp seperates two groups of the Licorice. If you see 5 Licorice roaming about on the west side of the road the PH is one of the mobs in that group, and would show up as the first Licorice on widescan. If you see 6 roaming around on east side it is one of the mobs in the east group and show up as the 5th Licorice on widescan. Once you have killed the correct PH it might repop as the same mob, the ph in the oposit group or as Guimauve. --Orodreth 22:02, October 16, 2010 (UTC) It IS a lotto but what my husband and I formulated for just WHY he appeared to not be a lotto pop (i e just running in and he's up when no one was killing flans). We were just sitting around waiting for event to start with our ls and he was not up since we had just killed him. Our lsmates who were bored killed the flans, making them repop until they were even match to tough. We hung around after people had stopped killing the flans. After some more time had gone by (I wasn't watching the clock) The regular flans began to depop. They simply dissapeared as if someone was killing them (we were the only ones still in the zone) soon after my husband left the zone due to time constaints and I stayed to see if he repopped, not killing anything. The flans continued to depop and respawn as EP to DC. Soon after they had all repopped as EP to DC Guimauve popped and we killed him again, so our thought was that because the flans begone to 'reset' it counted as killing the PH and he popped by himself. --Kav 00:47, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials Killed by 86smn/30 whm, 90 rdm/nin and 90sch/9rng (I needed rng to widescan the PH since we'd never killed this before, HIGHLY suggest /nin for sch since blink and Stoneskin are terribly unreliable when it comes to his tier 5 single target nukes.) We went after this for the sch book for me. I used Atma of the Baying Moon and Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity (since this is my default for my elemental dmg nukes) THIS WAS NOT THE BEST IDEA. This flan could still keep up on flat/gently curved ground which we were kiting it over (around the area where Fistule spawns) with these atma and +8% movement speed of ASA pants. He is highly resistant or immune to gravity, bind, break. Ended up helping cure rdm of AoE stat ailments more then using my big nukes, casting tier 3's for 500~ rather then 4's - 5's for 1000~ to remain on Light Arts and Adenium white. Thunder 4 nearly tripled the damage of Water 5, Shell 5 a must if you want to survive his -ga's which are not mentioned on the main page, also not mentioned on the main page is that he can cast cure 5 although that seemed to be the only whm spell he had access to. One blizzaga 3(?) one shotted the rdm through shadows and Stoneskin, due to lack of reraise he HP'd and came back, Smn 2 hr'd using Ramuh 3x and each took off about 10% of it's hp, i had filters on so i don't know how much they actually did. Smn died a couple times due to hate from summoning/releasing and from sicking his pet while weakened. Also has double attack. Hits for 100-300 on sch/rng unbuffed, probably not the best example, hit 90 rdm with phalanx up for 80s. Overall a general kite strategy, could be done many different methods, took about 40mins to kill once we claimed him. Took almost that long to pop him, (bad luck or might have had wrong PH I can't be sure since 2 dancers showed up and started killing the flans.)No drop but we had fun killing him. Good luck. --~~Kavik of Titan ~~ 04:00, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Just rekilled this as sch/nin smn/whm bst/whm and blm/rdm, this is HIGHLY susceptible to head butt and stun. --~~Kavik of Titan ~~ 07:12, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Killed this with 90smn/sch, 90sch/blm (me) and 90cor/dnc. SMN only summoned Garuda and Garuda did almost all the job. I helped curing and throwing some helices and COR threw Pup Roll. Also SMN said she used the La Theine Plateau Boss atma. It was pretty easy. Ah and it's not lot pop, it repopped in about 10 min although we only killed 1 Licorice. --Karakuri 06:07, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Easily killed with blu/nin and sch/rdm blu just straight tanks while sch heals, refresh atma suggested but not needed. --Kav 03:53, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Soloable Blu99/Dnc. Went 1/1 on Savant's Treatise. Strat/Advice Easily soloable as Dnc/Mnk or Mnk/dnc if pulled a safe distance from the other pudding. Fairly low acc against a 90Dnc/mnk in normal haste gear without dodge up and using counterstance consistently. For safety and ease of removing the annoying -ga debuffs a mage isn't a bad idea to bring along. I am pretty sure a number of other jobs could solo him easily now at 90 and he is much easier to pop now than he once was as well. 90Whm/sch in melee gear is also able to debuff him with ease but not silence.--Leonstrife 05:43, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Please move this to testimonials, I don't know how. Solo'd as a 90BST/NIN. Used 1 Dipper Yuly and 1 Zeta biscuit. Probably could have gone without the food but didn't want to risk it. Used Ducal Gaurd, Mounted Champion, and Razed Ruins for atmas. Wasn't too hard, tried to stun all the -ga spells that I could. Easily solo'd as 99 Mnk/War, using Voracious Violet, Stronghold, and Vicissitude. Got blue but only got the boots when I wanted the sch piece. Got both items on repeat. ~Zazhi, sylph